The Italian Love
by SweeterThanKarma
Summary: Alec finds Ivory- the most seductive, quick thinking vampire out there. He goes under her spell, but will she go under his? : R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The night overshadowed me. Protecting me from the sun. The girl in front of me had strange, golden eyes, like honey. She was a vampire, that was all I knew. But there was something mystical about her- not the long, blonde hair, or the tall, wiry figure…but something about the way she looked at me. I was taller than her. But she looked at me like there was something special. "Name," I mumbled, suddenly humble.

"My name is not as important." Her voice was music to my ears. She was more elegant than Heidi and Rosalie Cullen combined. Why was that? She was so enchanting, I couldn't keep my eyes of her. The vampire clicked her tongue. "What's your name?"

"Alec." It sounded like a question. I shook my head, remembering what my dear sister said. Never trust an outsider. I couldn't trust this vampire. Not yet. "Why are you on Vulturi property?" I coughed. The girl walked around me in circles. There was nothing I could do.

"Passing through. Seeing great wonders take place. Alec," When she said me name, I could have went to heaven. "Please, tell me, what other powers are there instead of yours?"

I shut my gaping mouth, staring at the vampire. She was so seductive, but there was something else. She wanted information out of me. _Then she would leave_, a pain in my heart said. I couldn't let her leave. "Come see for yourself," I blurted out.

The girl smiled, looking at the pink horizon. "Sure. How about that?" She walked to my side, and it happened too quickly. Her eyes melted into a liquid honey, capturing my gaze. I felt something nudge the back of my mind, trying to tell me to look away and run. Yell for Felix. Anything. But I couldn't- I was stuck.

**Just the first chapter. The girl's name is Ivory, by the way. If you wanted to know. :D Her power is to mimic other's powers, and she could reuse them from memory. Of course, that little seductive charm was just her personality. Hehe. This is for those people that I know- and to annoy Nicole. She doesn't like Twilight, so this one's for her! Ha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if there are any errors or anything, but I love this one! Anyway, This is kind of long, and I don't know if it would be as good as the first chapter. Hard to live up to it, you know? But...Hope you like it? Give me your thoughts by reviewing. Don't care what you say, unless it is flames. Then I really care because it is mean.**

She was so beautiful, so breathtakingly beautiful. And I was under her spell, something no Volturi member could afford right now, with Nessie Cullen and the rebellion. But the vampire who held my heart captive was more like Juliet, and I had to live up to be Romeo. But nothing seemed good enough to capture her attention, let alone her heart. I had to try, though. I just had to. Because when I saw her, my heart smiled. And she never left my mind, although there were too many things to worry about. The strange Italian Goddess woke my heart up...she made it warm again.

"Alec, I have to go!" She laughed, skipping through the forest, faster than me. I chased after her, refusing to say goodbye. Because the worst part about saying goobye was that this girl was somebody I never wanted to say goodbye to. "Alec, it's okay! You never loved me, so it is okay!" She laughed.

Even if it struck me heart like an ice shard, her voice made it music. "Impossible!" I shouted back, grinning like a madman. But the girl stopped, her hair flying softly around her face. I looked at her perfect face- the slight flush from her hunt, her long brown hair falling onto her back, a perfect face and full lips. She would have been perfect as a human. As are impossible, Love." I smiled at the word I used.

"Call me Ivory," She ordered, leaning towards me. A piece of hair stuck to her cheek. I reached out and brushed it off llightly, smiling slightly. Ivory leaned back to have a perfectly straight spine. "Just...Ivory. And Alec, you don't love me. I don't think you ever have. The spell you are under is just because of my beauty."

"And because of you!" I objected, falling to my knees. "Romeo, the love-drunk fool, fell for his Juliet like I fell for you. By the sight of your eyes, and the way you made my heart melt into pieces, I have never felt this way before. Not with anybody. My heart has been cold for thousands of years, nobody has been able to warm it up except you. Ivory, you are my Juliet." I wanted to plead like I would my life. But Ivory was my life. The vampire was gone, though. She vanished right when I looked up from the leaf-covered ground. My heart froze, and started to tick more like a time bomb. My mouth hung open for a second. There was no more Alec to me. There was only Ivory.

And she was gone.

* * *

Alec was out of his mind. Like I would ever love him, or ever remotely like him. Vampires were so out of my league, I shouldn't even bother living myself. I already had everything I wanted from him, anyway. The abilities of every Volturi vampire there is. Good thing Tanya and Kate told me about this when I flew by their home. Of course, the actually said, "Be carefuly, Ivory, because the vampires might think you are...you know, younger than you seem." I put that in my words as, "Hey! How about you grab those seventh senses from the Volturi guys?"

I thought my way was better.

I bit my lip, pausing as the sun started to rise in the distant horizon. Alec did confess his true love to me. I shook my head. He knew me for twenty-four hours, and he was in love with me? Love drunk, that was the answer. I sighed, leaning onto a near tree for support. I never wanted, in my ten thousand years of life, want to have a mate. I laughed out loud, remembering what me mentor, Jovah, would have said. "Only the lonely hearts have mates, but as we all are lonely, I guess I should go find a wife and waste my life."

A choking feeling issued in my throat whenever I thought of Jovah, who sat in his robes all day atop of a large mountian in his temple. When I was sick and dying from some rare disease, Jovah bit me and turned me into a vampire. He thought I was an odd girl, since I had pale skin and everybody else in the village was Asian. But that was because I was adopted, left on the doorstep of an old lady who visited Jovah every day. I was a rarer vampire, actually, because I remembered all my human years. Just as sharp as my vampire ones.

I closed my eyes, slumping against the tree. I might as well just started to daydream while the night covers me. It was something Jovah taught me. He was one of the first vampires, after all. My whole body softened, and I focused on breathing for a while. That was how vampires sleep. They daydream.

_"Joh-vah!" I shouted, sitting on a mat in front of Grandmother and Jovah. They tried teaching me how to use my voice a million times before, but today, I said one of my first. "Grand-mah!" I started to kick my legs, frustration firing up inside of me. I hated being taught. I needed to learn on my own. _

_"Child," Grandma said, picking me up gently. "Be calm. Jovah, please, you are immortal and have dealt with thousands of children. How can we teach Ivory?" I listened intently. Jovah, my mentor, was still staring into space._

_He smiled to himself a few times. "You can lead your horse to water, Tokaya, but you can not under any circumstances, make him drink. In other words, we can give Ivory the tools to learn, but she needs to learn herself. See her future, see what she can be capable of. Fate." _

"Freeze!" I shouted, rolling onto my feet swiftly. The night freezed for me.

I looked at where I was dreaming against the tree, and I wished I could cry. Jovah was dead, and he was like my father. He saved me from the Volturi. I still remembered hiding away in the chest of drawers, while they fought with him to know end. Until they made their desicion. I fled from the tree as fast as I could, putting up a mental shield to block out my own memory.

Everything became a blur as I raced away, because I was never taught how to fight. I just pretended to, like we all were supposed to. I tripped suddenly, falling into the arms of my vampire stalker- Alec. He looked at me, concerned. "You know," He said casually, "that vampires are supposed to be graceful?"

"Shut up." I felt more comfortable in Alec's arms, so I stayed there. They were shields from the thoughts. I peeked up at his happy little face, shining like the sun on a hot summer day. "You look cheerful." More than cheerful. Cheerful was such an understatement. He was ultra-happy.

"I am. Because you came back to me." He pushed m hair away from my face, tightening his grip on me. I had to admit, he had pretty eyes. They might have been ruby red, but they shined a certain way to make them look breathtaking. I shook my head. Mates were for lonely people. It was obvious I was never alone. "Why are you afraid?" He asked, taking me back to the surface of reality.

"Daydreams. They um, were about my old friend. The Volturi killed him for making me. They thought I was too young to be alive." As I said this, I watched Alec's face. It was curious, to calm, to confused, then enraged. I tensed, ready to attack as good as I could.

But it wasn't me Alec was angry at- he was focused on his clan. "They can't take you anymore," He seethed, and his grip tightened if that were possible. If I were human, I would have been dead. But luckily, I wasn't even close to death. Not anymore, anyway. "I claimed that you were my mate, Love. If they kill you, I die with you. They won't even try that with Jane as my sister." He laughed, and it wasn't much of a cheery one.

"Where are we going?" He asked, pulling me to my feet. I didn't even notice we were laying down. "Not we, me. You are staying here with your...family." I looked up at the walls of Voltura. What very nice in-laws. Stop it, stupid! You don't love Alec! I thought, walking back into a tree. I felt it brush against my shirt. Alec walked towards me, rebellious to my thoughts. I sighed.

"Don't be stupid, Ivory. You don't know how to fight. I seen you when you were with my sister and Felix. Uncomfortable, because if you need to get away, you couldn't. Not without using your odd abilities, which I know you wouldn't want to use. I seen your heart. I know, Ivory. You need me to come with you." He looked at me earnestly. I looked away, thinking. How did he know that I didn't use my powers? Jovah told me to never use them like that. Abusing them, how could I? And Alec was smart, and strong.

"Only if you have a vegetarian diet like me," I sighed again, before I was enclosed in his arms and being spun around. I laughed despite myself, and smiled into Alec's chest. He seemed so happy to give it all up just for me- how could I lie? I liked it. No boy ever did that for me in the village, or when I went rogue and ran away from Jovah's dust. Alec was so willings, so vulnerable. But despite how much I would hate myself for saying it, I really was happy to have him with me.

"Come on," He laughed, pulling me away from the forest. My skin started to shin in the moon's light. So did Alec's, but for some reason, his was so much more breathtaking. I stumbled behind him, dumbfounded. Alec was actually handsome in the night, something I never really thought about. He shined brighter to the moon to me. "Want to know why I love you so much?" He asked, looking at me briefly.

I nodded, pulling my hand out of his. Alec was too confident. He walked beside me, looking into the horizon. "I don't even know where to start. You are beautiful inside and out, and I can see that you are very confident. Every girl use to come to me because where I am from, but you want away from me. Away from anything, as far as I can see." He laughed before looking ahead, solemn again. "I can see something in your eyes, you don't like anybody in my family. Not even my own sister! I used to say that I would never like a girl who hated my twin, but I was wrong. Like always."

"You aren't always wrong," I objected. "Nobody can be wrong every time. It isn't even possible. You are just being way too hard on yourself." I smiled at him, unaware of doing it.

Alec paused, taking it in. "When we met, you were more seductive than I thought," He said after a moment. "But I always knew that wasn't you. Ivory, I think you have no more self-confidence." He started laughing as I hit him in the arm. "Sorry, but I had to say that one. Come on. Let's run."

And we were off.

* * *

"Jane, please calm down. You brother will be here in a second. He only went to find the vampire," Heidi whispered soothingly in my ear as I seethed in my seat. Aro was safely guarded, sandwhiched between Demetri and Felix. But I didn't care. Where. Was. Alec? He just ran off with this girl who looked no older than fourteen? I mean, it wasn't like both me and Alec were fifteen, but this girl was too small. Almost as small as me. I punched Heidi in the stomach, kicking my feet back and forth anxiously.

"He is supposed to be here, though!" I screeched, cleanching my fists until they hurt. "With our family! What the hell is he thinking, running away?" I kept ranting through my teeth, seeing deep red. I couldn't breathe, and the air in my lungs started to become uncomfortable. I looked at the door, ready to make a search party. And a game involving the Italian vampire. Whoever kills her first wins.

The door opened suddenly, and it was my brother. Everything calmed for me, and I stood up in one fluid movement. "Alec, brother," I whispered, before I looked at who he was holding in his arms. The vampire who stole his heart. "And you." It came out as more of a hiss. Alec looked at me, and I stayed ready to strike.

"Jane," The vampire whispered, but it sounded like a question. Alec nodded, turning back to her. What did I see in his eyes? Love? I cleanched my jaw. The vampire smiled, as though she read my thoughts (Nobody breaks his heart. Nobody.) and lightly kissed Alec's cheek. "So that's her." To me, she smiled, and claimed that Alec told her about me.

This was war.

**:D I like Jane's jealousy. Not that she was in love with him or anything, but she was always the center of Alec's world, being the only one to calm her rages and the only living member of his family. Love you guys! ~SweeterThanKarma~**


End file.
